the secret exposed
by megangirlheart13
Summary: It's three years after the comet and lewis and cleo are married, and cleo is pregnant then they get captured by dr. denman.
1. Chapter 1

**Exposed: a secret revealed **

Chapter one: look whose back

Cleo's Point of view

A lot had happened since we saved the gold coast in that time Emma returned, me and Lewis got married, and I got pregnant

I walked along the dock four months pregnant as I looked at the ocean it was as if it were calling me. I smiled I couldn't take it any more I dived in happily. I sighed as I felt my tail form. The thing I love about being a mermaid is that however old you are once you hit the water you feel like a child again. I smiled as I sped off towards mako with a flick of my tail. I went through the underwater entrance as usual when I surfaced I saw the Emma, and Bella were there. "Hey Cleo what's up?"Emma asked. "Oh nothing I'm just frustrated." "Why?" "Because my morning sickness is a pain in the ass," I sighed. "Oh well I guess it will be over in five months," Emma told me. "I know but I want the morning sickness to go away." "I'm sorry Cleo," Bella sighed. "Oh its ok I shouldn't complain," I sighed. "Oh Cleo it's ok to complain around us we love you no matter what," Emma told me. "Thanks guys." I said hugging them. "So any way did you here rikki and Zane got back together?" Bella asked. "I knew they would there perfect for each other," I swooned. "I know right… well he did cheat on her." "That is not true Sophie kissed Zane," I defended. "Hey have you found out the sex of the baby yet?" "No I'm afraid I can't the baby might have a tail." "yeah that would be weird like: hello doctor can I have an ultra sound she rubs the gel on your belly and you grow a tail the lady screams then does the ultra sound then yells why do you and your kid have tails?" "Yeah that'd take awhile to live down." "Yeah it would." "Hey let's go back to the café," Emma said interrupting us. "Ok let's go last one to the mainland is a fried fish!" I playfully exclaimed. They laughed and with a flick of a tail the race began Emma won I was in second place. Once we got out we went to rikki's café. We walked into rikki's office she was laying there on the couch as a mermaid tail spread out behind her. "Hey tough crowd," I laughed. "You bet." "You didn't invite six year olds again did you?" I asked. "Don't worry I learned my lesson the hard way on that one," rikki laughed clenching her fist. Once she had her legs back she stood up. "so guys want a smoothie?" she asked." sure we said in unison. We walked into the main part and ordered smoothies we all sat down at our usual table. Then all the sudden a women came in that made us spew it was none other than Dr. Denman. She smiled at us and walked over. "Hello how are you?" she asked. "finless." Rikki said hotly. "Rikki!" I kicked her under the table. "Forgive rikki she likes to hold a grudge," I told her. "Oh its fine and rikki has every right to snap at me I did make you lose your mermaidness," she said sadly. "Oh its ok we got used to it," Emma said. "So how thing are's anything big?" she asked. "Well I and Lewis got married and I'm pregnant." "Nice I could give you an ultra sound,' she told me. "No I want the gender to be a surprise." "Oh ok fair enough," she said. I smiled rubbing my small bump. "Well I should get going," she said getting up. "Bye," I said curtly. The minute she left rikki said. "She deserved it and what happened to staying away from her?" "One, I know, and two haven't you heard of keep you enemies close?"I said. "Yes in the normal situation not when you have a scientist in town and you happen to be a mermaid!" she yelled. "Oh say it louder I don't think the world heard you," I snapped at her. "Sorry," she apologized. "Any way let's forget it she probably thinks were not mermaids any more so we're safe," I told her. She nodded then sighed.

Denman's point of view

I was sitting outside when I heard rikki yell, "yeah in normal situations not when you have a scientist in town and you happen to be a mermaid!" I gasped. Were they really still mermaids? No! I told myself. You've caused them enough pain and if you're wrong you'll embarrass yourself wait I was right the first time so I am probably right this time… but I'll need some proof. Then I went to my boat and set up the sonar, I then put more cameras by the moon pool entrance.

Third person

The girls entered the café to get ready for the party rikki was in charge of the food Cleo was in charge of the food, Emma was in charge of décor, and Bella of course was in charge of music. They laughed as they got ready for the party after they were done the party started while Bella sang

**2 am and he calls me because I'm still awake**

**Will you help me unravel my greatest mistakes?**

**I don't love him winter just wasn't my season**

**Yeah we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes**

**Like they have right at all to criticize **

**Hypocrites we're all here for the very same reason**

**Because you can't jump the track we're like cars on a cable and **

**Life's like an hourglass glued to the table**

**No one can find the rewind button girl**

**So cradle your head in your hands and breath just breath**

**Oh breathe**

**Just breath**

Everybody clapped as she finished. She beamed at them as she walked off the stage to go get a drink. Then a car came up and doctor Denman got out and entered. She walked over to Bella. "Oh wow your good at singing," Denman commented. "Thanks it's my talent," Bella said. "Want to go hang out?" Denman asked. "Sure," she said walking with Denman. "Come on let's sit in my car," Denman said. "Ok fine with me," Bella sighed. They got inside Denman's car. "Would you like a mint?" Denman asked holding out a tin of mints that she had drugged. "Sure," Bella said taking one. Bella popped it in her mouth and began to feel weird. "I feel kind of weird," Bella said. "Oh that is what the mints they simulate the senses it could be that or that the mints are spicy," Denman said. "Oh your right I kind of like the sensation," Bella said. "Ok then here has another," Denman said handing her the tin. Bella took two and popped one into her mouth she began to get slightly high. She giggled. She popped the other one in her mouth. "Ha ha you look funny," Bella giggled. "Hey Bella can I ask you something?" Denman asked the giggling girl. "Yeah," Bella giggled. "Are you a mermaid?" Denman asked her. "I can't tell," Bella whispered to the woman. "Why not?" Denman asked. "Because you might tell Denman," she giggled. Denman rolled her eyes, "don't worry I won't tell Denman." "Come closer," she said. Denman came closer and Bella smiled a diabolic smile and burped in Denman's face. "Oh this is no use," Denman said kicking the giggling Bella out of the car.

Emma's point of view

I walked outside for some air were I saw Bella sitting there giggling like a moonstruck mermaid. "Bella, did you look at the moon?" I asked. "No I didn't," she giggled back. "How much did you have to drink?" I asked her. "I didn't drink tonight," Bella replied. "Then why are you acting like a moonstruck mermaid?" I asked her. "I don't know what I remember was I was sitting in the car and Denman gave me some yummy mints," she told me giggling. "And what did she ask you?" I asked her. "She asked her if I was a mermaid but I told her I couldn't tell her and then I burped in her face," she said laughing really hard. "Come on Bella, let's get you inside," I told her. "Yay are we going on an adventure?" she asked happily. "Uh yep," I told her. I walked with her into the office and sat her down by a mirror. "Bella I want you to sit there and stare at her until she blinks," I told her. "Cool a game," she giggled. "Ok I'm leaving the room," I told her. "Ok," she said not looking away from the mirror. I walked out and went to the girls. "Guys Denman's onto us," I told them. "What how do you know?" Cleo asked. "Because she drugged Bella," I told them. "Really?" Rikki asked. "Yeah she's high as a kite in your office," I told her. "Oh my gosh how did you get her to stay?" Cleo asked. "I told her to sit in front of the mirror and stare at the girl until she blinks," I laughed. "Who knew a blond joke would be so useful," Rikki chuckled. "No kidding," I giggled. "Wait wasn't it a full moon tonight?" Cleo asked. "Oh crap yeah it was we got to get in there before she sees the moon," I exclaimed. We ran into the room the room was filled with moon light we tried to shield our eyes but it was too late we saw the moon and everything went black…

Moonstruck Emma's point of view

I ran out the window and the girls followed me. Denman was sitting on a chair in her boat we ran down the dock. "Come swim with us," I told her. "Yeah the water is so warm," Rikki said happily. "Um okay," Denman said looking at us funny. "Yay last one to mako is a fried fish," I said grabbing her as I dived in causing her to come with me. She grabbed onto my tail and I swam to mako at super speed when I got there all my mermaid friends were there I giggled. Denman surfaced and climbed out of the water. I swished my tail to make water splash her. I laughed. I then slid out onto the sand and fell asleep

The next morning

Rikki's point of view

I woke up but I was too stiff to get up I rolled onto my side but something felt weird I didn't feel my blankets or pillow I felt grainy sand below me my eyes shot open I was in the moon pool. Then all the sudden Denman popped out of the shadows. "what do you want Denman?" I demanded. "I want rikki the mermaid," she sneered. "what are you talking about?" I asked playing dumb. "don't be an idiot I saw your tail last night along with your friends," she told me. "oh crap," I said. "come with me," she demanded. "no!" I told her. "we can do this the easy way or the hard way!" Denman said annoyed. "the hard way," I said laughing. "ok your call," she said. I felt something cold on my back ten seconds later I grew a tail. She grabbed onto my tail and tugged me threw the entrance above I screamed as she scrapped some of my scales off as she tugged me up. When we were finally up the hole she dragged me to my friends. "go die in a hole Denman," I yelled at her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Go die in a whole Denman," I spat. She glared at me and slapped me hard across the face. I rubbed the place where she slapped which was turning red. I glared at her. Cleo looked shocked, Emma looked worried, and Bella looked really mad. I slapped my tail against the ground in frustration. Suddenly two came up behind me and tied my wrists together so tight that I couldn't move my fingers. I spit at them angrily. I tried using my heating powers on them but they tied my hands together so tight I couldn't. Suddenly they grabbed me and picked me up I slapped my tail at them aggressively they didn't let go. They walked back to the shore and threw me into a small white room I cursed in anger a minute later they dragged the rest in then locked the door then left. Cleo's face was tear stained. "What do you think they'll do?" she asked. "Turn us into lab rats," I said flatly. Cleo got a scared look. "I hate Denman," I said hotly. "Me too I mean she gets us into her trust then she attacks," Emma exclaimed. "I wish Denman would go do the world a favor and just go die in a hole," I snapped. I felt my legs come back to me I stood up and walked over to the door and started kicking it as hard as I could trying to break it down. A man opened the door he had a dart gun. "Shut up!" he snapped. "Make me," I said stubbornly. He pulled the trigger and I felt a shooting pain and everything went black…

When I woke up my hands were hand cuffed behind my back I tried to scream but I found there was duck tape over my mouth so it came out as a mumble. I tried to stand up but tripped over my own feet I gently kicked the girls so they would wake up they woke with a start. Cleo looked really scared and on the verge of tears. I tried to comfort her but then I remembered the duck tape and chains so I just put my head on her shoulder. I growled in anger. I sat back down I put my arms under me then brought then towards the front of my body I then ripped the tape off my mouth gasping in pain in the process. I then lightly peeled the tape of Cleo's mouth. "Rikki?" she asked. "Yeah?" "Why did they not put your hand cuffs on your back side?" she asked. "They did but I got them to the front of my body," I told her. "How?" she asked. "You kind of like sit on your hands then bring them forwards to the front of your body," I told her. She did as I instructed. One by one I helped them with their handcuffs. "So why are we here?" I asked. "Yeah and how did she find out?" Emma asked. "Guys I think we got moonstruck," Cleo told us. "Yeah that sounds right because I remember is being at the party and the next thing I know I'm waking up in the moon pool," Bella said. "Ha ha Bella Denman drugged you," Emma laughed. "Do you think any buddy knows we're gone?" "I don't know but they'll probably notice in a few days," I sighed. "I hope they don't hurt us," Cleo said. "Don't worry they won't hurt you because you're pregnant," I told her. "True," Emma said. "I'm scared," Cleo said. "We all are," Bella told her. "I hate this so much," I said clenching my fist in anger and burning my arm. "Ow!" I yelped. "You ok?" Emma asked. "Yeah just burned myself on accident," I told her. "How?" she asked puzzled." Uh I clenched my fist and there was no water to heat so it heated the metal," I told her. "Oh then let me cool it down for you," she said making a stop sign with her hand I felt relief in my arm. "Thanks em'" I told her. "Any time," Emma sighed. "I hope they don't ask us stupid questions," I sighed. "I don't know they are scientific people but who knows," Bella said flatly. "It would be so annoying if they asked us stupid stuff like do we have fish friends," I giggled. "Yeah," Emma laughed. "I hate Denman," I said frustratedly. "I heard that," a distant voice called. "Good maybe you'll get s life and stop trying to ruin other peoples," I yelled back. "Rikki!" Emma warned. "What it's the truth," I said simply. "Don't be mean," She warned. "Don't be mean? She captured us and is holding us against our will and your telling me to be nice to her?" I questioned. "No but she might turn us into lab rats if we don't," Emma said. Cleo looked scared. "Emma she'll do that anyway," I told her. Then suddenly the boat slowed down and one of Denman's men came in. "what?" suddenly he grabbed us roughly. He dragged us to the front of the boat were it looked like we were two minutes from shore. Once we got to shore Denman's men grabbed us and dragged us into a large white van. The guy was laughing I glared at him I gurgled then spit in his face. "Oh you want a piece of me?" he said raising his fist. "You really think you'll win I mean come on a mermaid against a stupid human," I said laughing. He glared at me and I smiled teasingly back. The ride took twenty minutes. When the car stopped they grabbed us and dragged us out of the car. Denman put in a code then the door opened. They dragged us forward then Denman put a key in the door and it opened with a click inside it was like a hospital. "Oh crap this whole place is for us?" I thought angrily. They dragged us into a small room that looked like a waiting room only it had a lock he threw us in then turned locking the door and leaving. Cleo was on the verge of tears so I hugged her to comfort her. Then suddenly Denman came in I growled, she had four men behind her. "We are going to observe the girls' tail structure, take Cleo to room 1, take Emma and Bella to room 2, and I'll deal with rikki," she told the men. Denman came up to me and grabbed me by the arm she dragged me into a small room not much bigger then a doctor's office except the soft lounge chair was replaced with a metal table with hand cuffs. I felt something cold hit my back I fell to the ground with a tail. They came towards me but I slapped them with my tail every time they grabbed my tail. One guy grabbed my tail but I whacked him in the stomach. "Just get her it's not that hard!" Denman yelled. They slipped a rope over my head they tightened it around my neck I stopped struggling so I could breath. They seemed to be satisfied so they literally threw me onto the table I grownd. Denman put her fingers were my tail turned to skin. "You're magnificent," she said stroking me. "Go to hell," I growled. She ignored me. A few minutes later she said. "Flip her over I want to see her front," she told the men. They roughly flipped me onto my front I let a moan escape causing them to tighten the rope. after awhile of tracing my tail she stopped. I saw her walk over to the end of the room and come back with a needle she stabbed it into my arm. My eyes got droopy but I tried to stay awake but I soon found myself in a deep sleep…


	3. Chapter 3

The secret revealed

Chapter three: the jail cell

Cleo's point of view

I woke up on a very uncomfortable mattress my arm was still numb I opened my eyes it was a small room with three other beds which the girls were asleep on I looked around and the only thing that was at least a little bit privet was the bathroom. Rikki let out a moan in her sleep I sighed. Bella came to a couple seconds later then we woke the rest up. Rikki woke with a start and put up a fist. "I swear I'm not your lab rat- oh sorry Cleo," she sighed. "It's ok," I sighed. "I wonder what they're going to do to us today," I wondered. "I don't know something diabolic," rikki sighed. "What did they do to you last night," I asked. "Nothing," she told me. "No really I see the marks on your neck," I said. "No Cleo I don't want to tell you or you'll get scared and that's not good for the baby," she told me. I sighed then walked back over to my bed. Then all the sudden one of Denman's men came in. "come with me," he snapped. When we hesitated he grabbed us and dragged us into a huge room with the biggest pool ever he threw us into the water. Ten seconds later I felt my tail form suddenly Denman walked in. "hello girls today I want you to swim for me," she told us coldly. "Well that's kind of hand to do when our arms are tied behind our back," rikki snapped. "But if I take off the rope you'll escape," she told us. "No we won't we can't even climb out of the pool thanks to our tails," I told her. She nodded then undid our ties. We began swimming slow at fist but after awhile I was swimming at full speed. I mouthed to rikki "we're mind boggling her with our combined awesomeness" rikki laughed causing the air bubbles to come out her mouth. Then when we came up for air Denman was looking at us funny. "What is so funny?" she asked me. "Nothing I said something funny," I told her. "How you were underwater?" she snapped. "I mouthed it," I told her. "You're lying," she said coldly. "What do you want me to do take a lie detector test," I smirked. I smiled and went back under with a flick of my tail. We swam around for awhile then I found myself in the rough arms of a diver. They pulled us out of the water they laid us on the pavement next to the pool. I waited a few minutes then our legs came back. The guards grabbed us again. They once again took us into the small waiting room I sighed as he locked the door and left. "What do you think they're doing?" I asked. "Probably thinking of more tests," Rikki sighed. "What?" I exclaimed. I sighed and let a tear slip. Rikki hugged me as I cried. I just could bare this I didn't want my baby to be born into this. I cried for awhile after that I walked around the little waiting room. Then all the sudden one of Denman's men came in with four trays of food he handed us our food then locked the door and left. I curled up and took a nap. I woke up to someone shaking me I opened my eyes sleepily Denman was shaking me I shot up and ran over to the other end of the room terrified. "Come with me," she demanded. I was too frozen with fear to move she grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the room. She dragged me and pulled me into a room this one didn't have a metal table it had a lounge chair I looked around there were needles, and tweezers, and scalpels I screamed when I saw the scalpels. "Are you going to cut me up?" I asked frozen with fear. "No, I can't you're pregnant if I did that, you would be at risk of losing the baby," she told me with a mocked smile. But I knew she was holding back a frown. She walked over to the other end of the room and came back with a pair of tweezers, and a cup of water she came closer to me and poured water all over my shirt. I glared at her she smiled back teasingly. I felt my tail form. Denman came closer I curled up my fin. She came closer to me and pulled a scale off I whimpered. She went back over to the other side of the room again and came back with an empty needle she stuck it in my arm I fainted at the site of the blood…

I woke up in the waiting room only Emma and Bella were there. "Where's rikki?" I asked them. "Oh she tried to escape so they drugged her with anesthetic, and took her to the cell," Emma sighed. "oh," I said flatly.


	4. Chapter 4

hello people of earth and the internet (LOL) here a new chapter of your favorite story

disclaimer: i don't own H2o

the next few weeks were hard,i'm now seven months, Denman is even more cruel than i origanally thought she had stuck over 25 needles in me in two weeks, Rikki had been sidated no more than 15 times for trying to escape, and she made me and emma cry, heck she even made Rikki cry (total suprise there).

i swam slowly along to mako, we were free of Dr. Denman and her men. i looked around my saroundings, it was beautiful from the coral to the sea-weed. suddenly the fish darted behind the rocks, 'that's stange' i thought to myself but continued at the same pace, i saw something in the corner of my eye, i turned towards the thing, Denman was floating with the tide glaring at me murderously, i watched in horor as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver knife.

i woke with a start tears stinging my cheeks, i looked around and the others were staring worriedly at me. "what?" i asked. "you were screaming in your sleep," Emma explained suprised. "bad dream," i sighed wiping away my tears. "let me guess Dr. Denman," Rikki guessed. i nodded. "well our mush is going to get here any minute," Bella said looking at her watch. right then one of Denmans men came in, "breakfast fish freaks," he sneered setting our plates on the plastic table and leaving.

i sighed, i was used to the comments they gave us. i grabbed a plate of corn-meal mush. i ate it quickly and set the plate on the table. "this food sucks," i sighed. "we're lucky they feed us at all," Rikki scoffed. "i heard that," Denman said entering the room. no one spoke. "any way i need you cleo," she told me smirking. i gulped but followed her. she took me to a small office, i was suprised but didn't say any thing i knew something bad was going to happen.

"don't worry i'm not going to hurt you," she told me. "well your idea of not hurting someone and mine are quite different," i told her. she gave me an annoyed look. "don't worry no needles, no scouples, no nothing," she told me. "then why did you bring me here?" i asked. "i never said i didn't want research," she told me. "and what is that?" i asked. "i want to ask you some questions," she said coolly taking out a notebook.

"what ever," i sighed. "question number one, how did you become a mermaid?" she asked. "um... the moon pool," i told her. "i want a little more information than that," she told me. "ok i became a mermaid by going into the moon pool on a full moon," i told her. "question number two can you talk to fish?" she asked. "can you?" i asked sarcastically. she sighed, "well i'll take that as a no." i nodded and rolled my eyes.

"question number three when did you become a mermaid?" she asked. "six years ago, next," i told her. "um ok, does a mermaid have a weakness?" she asked. "we get moon-struck when we look at the full-moon," i told her calmly. "ok i'm done," she told me as she motioned me to follow her. i stood up and she led me back to our cell. i sighed as she led in and closed the door. the girls were staring at me probably suprised that i wasn't bleeding.

"don't worry guys," i told them. "well if she wasn't making you bleed then what was she doing?" Bella asked. "asking me questions," i scoffed. "weird," emma mused. "i'm just glad she didn't cut me in half," i sighed.

"i know right," Rikki sighed.

the next day...

Rikki's pov

my eyes snapped open, i'd had another nightmare. "hey look who's awake," Denman sneered. "no i'm not go away," i groaned pulling my blanket over my head. before i knew it Denman had pulled my blanket off me. "i'm up, i'm up!" i exclaimed.

"good come with me," she told me. i sighed and got up. and before you ask no she didn't even care i was still in my p.j.s what she told us goes no questions asked. "so whats for today needles, scouples, or x-rays?" i groaned. "HA HA," She

said sarcastically. "so?" i asked. "not much we are going to see what liquids change you and wich ones don't," she told me. "why we already know what liquids change us," i sighed. "you do?" she asked me. "yep lewis looked into that wen he first found out about us," i told her. "oh really," she sighed. "well i guess you can go now then," she sighed. and with that she took me back to my cell.

denman's pov

'oh really i wonder what else he knows' i thought to mysel as i walked back into my office. once in my office i looked through my files and found his number. i got out my cell-phone and dialed his number.

"hello," he answered hopefully.

"hello lewis," i said cheerfully.

"what do you want?" he sighed.

"let's just say i know the location of your wife and her friends," i told him.

"oh my gosh what did you do to them," he exclaimed.

"nothing," i told him.

"tell me where they are," he sneered.

"in my lab," i sneered back.

"your going to get it," with that he hung up.

hm this should be fun.

Lewis's point of view

i sighed angerlly. thankfully i knew where Denmans lab was so i got in the car. the drive took about twenty minutes. i got out and picked the lock. saddly there was a code lock, i searched my brain and remembered Denman telling me. i entered the code and opened the door.

inside looked like a hospital, i found a reseptionist."hello where can i find Dr. Denman?" i asked. "she's in her office down the hall to the right," she told me. i followed her derections and opened the door. inside Denman was writing something down. "hello denman" i sneered. "oh hey lewis how you been," she said calmly.

"just tell me where the girls are," i told her. "not unless you agree to tell me all you know about the girls," she told me. "what ever just tell me where the girls are," i said excasperatedly. "down the stairs first door on your right," she sighed. i took her advise and came to a door with not one

but six locks on it. after i picked them all i opened the door. i was shocked by what i saw, there were four small beds a toilet covered with a curtion, and the girls were sitting at a plastic table. Cleo's belly had grown alot. "hi," i smiled. they turned with shock. They smiled but Cleo came running into my arms, really fast for a pregnant woman.

"hey babe you miss me?" i laughed. "oh my gosh i missed you so much," she told me kissing me all over my face. "i missed you too Cleo, i was worried sick," i told her kissing her nose. "sorry you how denman can be," she sighed. i nodded. "check this out," she told me placing my hand onher stomach. i felt a small force against my hand. "Wow!" i smiled. she smiled. "is it a Mermaid?" i asked. she nodded her smile turning into a frown.

"why is that bad?" i asked. "denman," she whispered. i sighed . knowingly. i knew Denman could be mean; i found that out when she locked me in a boat cabin. "wait, wait, wait how did you convince Denman to let you see us?" she asked. "well i told her i'd give her my research," i sighed regretfully. she patted my back, "we're not mad." i smiled. "so let's finish our sludge," she laughed walking back over to the table. i couldn't even tell what it was.

we talked for the rest of the night then they finally fell asleep. thats when i got up and went to dr. Denmans office. i knocked. "come in," she told me. i opened the door. she was writing in a note book and looked very tired. "what can i do for you Lewis?" she asked me. "uh i wanted to talk to you about something conserning the girls," i told her. "what?" she asked.

"well it came to mind that the food is very low quality," i paused, " i couldn't even tell what it was... so i would like to ask you to feed them higher quality food." she sighed," fine i'll look into it, now leave." without another second thought i went back to their Cell.


	5. Chapter 5

Cleo's POV

i woke up in the morning to a smell i hadn't smelled since we got here: toast. i jumped out of bed and failed because of my belly.

and sure enough there was butter toast sitting there on my plate. just then Lewis walked in, "your welcome," he smiled giving me a kiss. Just then Rikki ran towards us, "oooh i smell toast," she said before stufing her face. i smiled and grabbed a piece and bit down, it was cheap bread but still it tasted so good compared to the mush. i finished it quickly, as did i the second, and the third.

after i was done i felt better than i had in days. "so anyway what have they been doing to you here?" Lewis asked sitting on my bed. "hm let's see hm let's see stuck needles in us, gave us that horrible food, and shot trankralizing darts at me," she grumbled. "oh my gosh, guys i'm so sorry," he appologized. "thats ok babe it's not your fault," i told him. i smiled and kissed him deeply and sweetly.

"brake it up you two," I heard Denman say. we snapped apart; there was Denman but today she wasn't in her usual scientist atire but instead a simple jeans and a t-shirt. "hello, would You let me take Cleo for a minute?" she asked. There were a few nods.

she ushered me to follow her, so i did. she led me into the usual room only today there were no needles or scouples, just an ultra-sound machine. i sighed and laid down. she grabbed the weird robot like thing. then squirted gel on my stomach with the other arm. i winced at the tempature then i felt my transformation. she rubbed the thing over my stomach. the moniture lit up showing my baby.

it looked almost like a newborn baby already (minus the tail). she wrote something down in her note book. "so cleo," she said calmly. "yeah?" i asked. "you guys will be shipped to the city zoo in two months," she told me. i groaned. "now Cleo don't be like that," she sneered. great the denman we all know and hate is back. "Yay!" notice the sarcasm.

the next month and a half were better we had cheap pizza instead of sludge,and Lewis was here, though didn't let up although i knew she wouldn't, she started giving us brain scans along with blood tests. i shudder at the thought. every thing from an E.E.G to C.A.T scans. and she had been giving me an ultra sound almost every day. the full moon was ok we did get moon struck but i can't remember what she did to us, but she did come in with a black eye the next day.

Lewis and me decided on a name lucia if it's a girl, and jack if its a boy.

i've been having nightmares lately mostly about either Denman and my baby or just Denman. i could tell the time was coming and i was glad to be getting away from this moron.

my eyes flutter open, Lewis is by my side stroking my hair something he seems to be doing alot lately. "hi," i yawn. "hey baby," he smiled pulling some hair away from my face. i smiled, "will you help me up?" i asked. he didn't even answer just offered his hand. i took it and got up with a little help. We had plain oatmeal and water.

we sighed knowing Denman would be here in about ten minutes. "so how you feeling today Cleo?" Bella asked. "ok i've had better days," i shrugged. "you now you don't have to down play anything," Emma told me. "ok fine my back hurts, Babe will you give me a back massage?" i asked. he did just that, i sighed as he worked out the kinks.

"someone enjoying themselves?" she smirked. "oh dry up and die," i told her. "oh someones in a bad mood," she smirked again. "well i'm pregnant whats your excuse?" i asked sarcastically. she just scowled at me. i smiled a victorious smile in return. "Well anyway... Bella come with me," she told bella. Bella nodded sadly but reluctantly followed...

after about an hour Bella came back covered in sweat. "damn what did they do to you?" rikki asked. "scale removel," she said in pain pulling up her pants. her feet were completely skinned up. my jaw dropped. "they did not just do to you!" i yelled in horror. "oh it's fine," she sighed. "girl you have no skin left on your feet," i told her.

she sighed in sadness, "i know but theirs nothing i can do about it. "dude this is comeing from a girl who could turn Denman to a crystal statue," Lewis told gasped,"what i could never do that!" i shrugged and nodded knowing she was right.


End file.
